1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to decoration devices and, more specifically, to decoration devices for creating simulated three-dimensional patterns on a flat surface.
2. State of the Art
Kits containing a plurality of star-shaped bodies have been devised to create a simulated night sky on a flat surface, such as the ceiling of a room. Such star-shaped bodies or "stars" are formed of various thin sheet-like materials, such as paper, vinyl, etc., and coated with a layer of phosphorescent pigments so as to phosphoresce or glow in the dark after exposure to light. The star-shaped bodies are also provided with a permanent adhesive on a back surface to enable the bodies to be securely mounted on a ceiling or other flat surface.
In use, such star-shaped bodies or simulated stars are attached in a random distribution or in predetermined patterns corresponding to constellations, for example, on a ceiling. The bodies phosphoresce or glow in the dark after having been previously exposed to light and the room lights are extinguished or light is blocked off from the room. However, while this distribution of simulated stars somewhat resembles a night sky filled with stars, it lacks the three-dimensional effect of a real night sky. This is due primarily to the use of star-shaped bodies which are the same or substantially the same in size and which have a relatively small size, typically one inch or less.
Furthermore, some of such previously devised star-shaped bodies employ a gum adhesive which is moistened to apply the bodies to a ceiling or other wall surface. This securely bonds the bodies to the flat surface; but makes removal of the bodies extremely difficult. Such removal commonly results in a partial removal of or damage to the wall or ceiling surface on which the star-shaped bodies were mounted. This is typically the case when the star-shaped bodies are mounted on a plaster drywall surface typically found in houses. Star-shaped bodies using a pressure sensitive adhesive can be easily removed from a wall surface within a short time, i.e., several hours, after attachment. However, over time, the pressure sensitive adhesive forms a permanent bond to the ceiling or wall surface thereby making removal of the star-shaped bodies without damage to the wall surface extremely difficult if not impossible.
Further, such permanent or pressure sensitive adhesives are applied across the entire back surface of each star-shaped body to provide a secure attachment to a ceiling or wall and to prevent curling of the edges of the thin sheet material used to form such bodies. This places a large amount of adhesive surface in contact with the ceiling or wall which further prohibits the easy removal of the star-shaped bodies without damage to the ceiling or wall.
Finally, the use of such permanent adhesives and the thinness of the sheet material used to form such previously devised star-shaped bodies enables such star-shaped bodies to be used only once. The removal and reuse of such previously devised star-shaped bodies has not been possible.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a kit which provides a simulated three-dimensional night sky when applied to a flat surface, such as the ceiling of a room. It would also be desirable to provide such a simulated three-dimensional night sky pattern kit in which the individual components of the kit, i.e., star-shaped bodies, are easy to apply to a flat surface, such as the ceiling of a room. It would be desirable to provide a simulated three-dimensional night sky pattern kit in which the individual components are easily removed from a wall surface without marking or otherwise damaging such surface. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a simulated three-dimensional night sky pattern kit in which the individual components are reusable after a first application.